The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a pulp feed for a paper making machine.
Generally speaking, the pulp feed for a paper making machine of the present development is of the type comprising a nozzle channel or duct for the flow of the pulp. This nozzle duct terminates at a movable permeable element. The pulp feed has a first section which is bounded by a lower lip closer to the element and a more remotely located pivotable upper lip which is adjustable at its edge which is downstream with respect to the direction of flow of the pulp or like fluent material. There is also provided a second section which, on the hand, is bounded by the permeable element and, on the other hand, by a pre-lip which merges with the upper lip and is pivotably mounted thereat by means of at least one plug-like part. The outlet end of the pre-lip is adjustable in relation to the element.
A pulp feed for a paper making machine of this general type is disclosed, for instance, in the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,349, granted Sept. 30, 1975 to Wolf-Gunter Stotz and Otto Hildebrand. With this state-of-the-art pulp feed there is formed between the edges of the lower lip and the upper lip a throat whose cross-section determines the quantity of material, i.e. pulp, flowing per unit of time at the related location, and thus, the weight profile section, of the formed web. Therefore, there is an interest in the possibility of being able to adjust the width of the gap between the ends of the lower lip and the upper lip at as many locations as possible independently of one another over the width of the pulp feed. yet, heretofore such type adjustment was not possible, since the pre-lip was pivotably connected with the upper lip and free of play. The pre-lip, owing to its rigidity, rendered impossible independent movements of different locations of the upper lip.